See You Tomorrow
is the first ending theme from the ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' TV series. It was used at the end of Episode 1 and Episode 2. Hanawaya wrote the lyrics and composed the music while Aoi Yuuki provided vocals. Lyrics TV-sized version |-|Japanese= 「それじゃ　またね」って手を振って 無理に笑って　さみしくなって・・・ 交差点　信号　遠くのクラクション 知らない誰かの笑い合う声 今日は独りで歩く　通い慣れた街 でもいつもよりもなんだか 自分がちょっと　小さく思えるよ 「それじゃ　またね」って手を振って 笑顔作って　さみしくなって ホントはまだ話し足りないけど 「それじゃ　またね」って言葉って また会えるってウソをついて いつも通りの笑顔で言うよ 「また　あした」 |-|Romaji= "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte muri ni waratte samishiku natte Kousaten shingou tooku no kurakushon shiranai dareka no warai au koe Kyou wa hitori de aruku kayoi nareta machi demo itsumo yori mo nandaka jibun ga chotto chiisaku omoeru yo "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte egao tsukutte samishiku natte honto wa mada hanashi tarinai kedo "sore ja mata ne" tte kotoba tte mata aeru tte uso o tsuite itsumo doori no egao de iu yo "mata ashita" |-|English= Saying, "See you later," I wave my hand Forcing myself to smile, yet I'm feeling lonely... At the intersection, there are traffic lights, cars honking far away and the sound of strangers laughing together Today, I walk alone, even if I'm used to going through this city Somehow, for a moment I feel like I'm tiny more than I usually do Saying, "See you later," I wave my hand Cracking a smile, yet I'm feeling lonely The truth is, I still have more to talk about But with the words "See you later" I say we'll meet again, but it's a lie and with my usual smile, I say "See you tomorrow" Full version |-|Japanese= 「それじゃ　またね」って手を振って 無理に笑って　さみしくなって・・・ 歩道橋　自転車抱えて登る人 コンビニ　誰かのウワサ話 交差点　信号　遠くのクラクション 知らない誰かの笑い合う声 今日は独りで歩く　通い慣れた街 でもいつもよりもなんだか 自分がちょっと　小さく思えるよ 「それじゃ　またね」って手を振って 笑顔作って　さみしくなって ホントはまだ話し足りないけど 「それじゃ　またね」って言葉って また会えるってウソをついて いつも通りの笑顔で言うよ 「また　あした」 独りには　慣れてる　フリをしてるけど ホントはそんなに強くないし いつもと同じ景色　いつもと同じ街 なにも変わらないハズなのに 自分だけが小さく思えるよ 「それじゃ　またね」じゃなくって 「あと少し」って言えば良かった 気が付いて欲しくて期待していたけど 「それじゃ　またね」って言葉で また自分に　ウソをついて いつも通りの笑顔で隠すこの気持ち 「それじゃ　またね」って手を振って 笑顔作って　さみしくなって ホントはまだ話し足りないけど 「それじゃ　またね」って声さえ 届かないほど　近くて遠い いつも通りにあと１度だけ言わせて 「また　あした・・・。」 |-|Romaji= "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte muri ni waratte samishiku natte Hodoukyou jitensha kakaete noboru hito konbini dareka no uwasabanashi kousaten shingou tooku no kurakushon shiranai dareka no warai au koe Kyou wa hitori de aruku kayoi nareta machi demo itsumo yori mo nandaka jibun ga chotto chiisaku omoeru yo "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte egao tsukutte samishiku natte honto wa mada hanashi tarinai kedo "sore ja mata ne" tte kotoba tte mata aeru tte uso o tsuite itsumo doori no egao de iu yo "mata ashita" Hitori ni wa nareteru furi o shiteru kedo honto wa sonna ni tsuyoku nai shi itsumo to onaji keshiki itsumo to onaji machi nani mo kawaranai hazu nanoni jibun dake ga chiisaku omoeru yo "Sore ja mata ne" ja nakutte "ato sukoshi" tte ieba yokatta ki ga tsuite hoshikute kitai shite ita kedo "sore ja mata ne" tte kotoba de mata jibun ni uso o tsuite itsumo doori no egao de kakusu kono kimochi "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte egao o tsukutte samishiku natte honto wa mada hanashi tarinai kedo "sore ja mata ne" tte koe sae todokanai hodo chikakute tooi itsumo doori ni ato ichido dake iwasete "mata ashita..." |-|English= Saying, "See you later," I wave my hand Forcing myself to smile, yet I'm feeling lonely... People go up the pedestrian bridge carrying their bicycles Someone gossips in the convenience store At the intersection, there are traffic lights, cars honking far away and the sound of strangers laughing together Today, I walk alone, even if I'm used to going through this city Somehow, for a moment I feel like I'm tiny more than I usually do Saying, "See you later," I wave my hand Cracking a smile, yet I'm feeling lonely The truth is, I still have more to talk about But with the words "See you later" I say we'll meet again, but it's a lie and with my usual smile, I say "See you tomorrow" I'm pretending that I'm used to being alone But I'm not really that strong The scenery is the same as always, the city is the same as always Even though I think everything will stay unchanged I still feel like I'm the only one who's tiny Instead of "See you later" I should've said, "I'll stay for a little longer" I wanted and hoped that you would realize it But with the words "See you later" I lie to myself again And hide my true feelings beneath my usual smile Saying, "See you later," I wave my hand Cracking a smile, yet I'm feeling lonely The truth is, I still have more to talk about But even my voice saying, "See you later" is so near yet far from you that it can't reach you So let me say this like I always do, just once more "See you tomorrow" Videos This song does not have an official video. Track List Music Collection Disc 1 # prelude to Act 1 # Scaena felix # Postmeridie # Conturbatio # Puella in somnio # Salve, terrae magicae # Desiderium # Gradus prohibitus # Credens justitiam # Sis puella magica! # Inevitabilis # Pugna cum maga # Vocalise Op.34 no.14 # Umbra nigra # Venari strigas # Agmen clientum # Signum malum # Serena ira # Incertus # Ave Maria # Decretum # Anima mala # また あした # and I'm home # コネクト -ゲームインストー- Trivia *''See You Tomorrow'' is considered to be Madoka Kaname's theme. * The booklet that came with the original print of the Blu-Ray release contained a few errors. The lyrics that were given differed slightly from those that were actually heard in the song. The defective version was recalled by Aniplex and a revised version was produced. This new version contained corrections to, not just the lyrics, but also spelling and line brakes. Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Character Theme